Gallagher Academy is Changed Forever!
by cammieXzach9900
Summary: This takes place after the GG2. The blackthorne boys are back, but there are 3 new students! But who are they? What will happen to Cammie and Zach? Are the 3 new students going to ruin Gallagher Academy's cover story? Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. New Students!

CHAPTER 1

**Cammie's POV**

It's a new semester; the girls of Gallagher Academy will return soon, I was currently the only one in the school. Actually, I'm the only girl. The teachers still aren't here, well… except for one, the one that wants to make my life miserable. Joe Solomon. My mom made me stay here for my break, but she also made Joe Solomon keep an eye on me. I was hiding in one of my secret passages, this is passageway is one that barely anyone knows about. I'm positive that I'm the only one that knows about it. I was just about done with hiding. I have been in here for 2 hours, 48 minutes and 32 seconds. I started heading for the front doors, leading to the outside world.

I opened the door; the girls wouldn't be coming for another hour. The other teachers should be here in 40 minutes. My mom on the other hand, she should be getting here in 1 minute. Just then, she was right on time, she came out of a black limo. "Sweetie how was your break?" Mom asked.

"It was great." I said. LIE. It was one big fat lie, but a believable one.

"I've got some news, I'm not completely sure if it'll be good or bad news for you, but it's already decided." Mom said.

"What would that be?" I paused, and then suddenly gasped. "Is it about Blackthorne returning?" I was very excited for the answer.

"Yes and no." she said. I simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry, they are coming back, but there is also a new Gallagher girl and two new Blackthorne boys. Can you guess who they are?" I looked confused at first, but then I was hoping I was wrong.

"Oh please no, you have got to be kidding me." I complained.

"Cammie, I guess you realized. Oh and they're already here." She said, and then I saw 3 people come closer. They were Josh, Dillon and Dee Dee.

"Great…" I said, stretching the word. Dee Dee was about to open her mouth to say something, but then a black limo came, it stopped 5 feet away from me. Out came Bex!

"Bex!" I exclaimed, running over to her.

"Cammie!" Bex exclaimed. We hugged each other, well until she caught sight of _them_. She started whispering to me. "What are _they _doing here? This is Gallagher Academy, so…"

"I don't know." I whispered back.

"Bex, you're quite early." Mom said.

"I guess I just can't stay away from Cammie for too long." Bex said.

"Yes, I understand. You two are the best of friends after all." Mom said.

"Oh Bex, I'll help you with your stuff." I said, trying to get away from talking to Josh, Dillon and Dee Dee. Bex realized my plan.

"Thanks Cam, you're the best." Bex said, but then she started whispering to me again. "You owe me big time." I smiled at her, and then took her suitcase.

"Come on, let's go to our room." I said, but just then a Blackthorne limo pulled in.

"They're coming back this year?!" Bex asked, happily.

"Yeah, I know who you want to see." I teased Bex.

"Like I don't know who you want to see, does the name Zach ring a bell?" she asked.

"Wait no longer." A voice said, as someone came out of the limo.

"Zach!" I exclaimed, blushing. I put the suitcase down and ran up to him, looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Great to see you again Gallagher girl." Zach said. He slipped his arms around my waist and leaned in closer for a quick kiss.

"Do you have to do it right in front of us?" Dillon said, rudely.

"Okay that's it, who let this retard in?" Bex asked.

"WHAT?!" Dillon yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh, Zach and Bex joined in too. "But really, what are _they _doing here?" Zach asked.

"Well apparently they're joining our schools." I said.

"What the heck?" Zach asked.

"My mom just recently told me too, 28 seconds before they came here to be exact." I said.

"What? How would you be able to know if it's 28 seconds or not?" Dee Dee asked.

"Hm… I guess they weren't told yet." I said.

"This could be more fun than I though." Zach said, smirking.

"Zach." I warned.

"What?" Zach asked, looking down at me. I gave him a _don't-take-advantage-of-the-helpless _look. At first he laughed. "Fine, I won't."

"What is he talking about?" Dillon asked.

"Cammie probably gave him a look or mouthed something." Bex said.

"Oh… okay…" Dillon trailed off.

"You guys sure are close, I'm so happy for you." Dee Dee said.

"Thanks Dee Dee." I said.

I noticed that Josh was glaring at Zach and Zach was smirking at him.

"Anyways, let's go up to the suite." Bex said.

"You sound like you're going in a hotel." Dillon said, trying to make it an insult.

"It's a mansion not a hotel, get your facts straight." Bex insulted.

I got out of Zach's arms; I went and grabbed the suitcase. "Let's go." I said. Zach walked right beside me, so I slipped my free hand into his. Josh, Dillon and Dee Dee followed behind us.

When we made it to our suite, Bex and I tossed her stuff on her bed. Then I plummeted onto my bed, I sat up. "It feels good to be home." Bex said.

"I've known that feeling for too long." I muttered.

"Cammie, I completely forgot, you were stuck here all summer." Bex said.

"You were stuck here? Didn't you go to see your parents?" Dee Dee asked.

"I see my mom during the semester, she's the headmistress. She had something to do all summer so I was left with one of my teachers annoying me all break." I said, and then let out a sigh. Zach sat beside me, he put his hand on my shoulder, and I looked into his eyes.

"Well I'm her now." Zach said.

"Yeah, just great. You're more annoying than he is." I teased, but it sounded like I meant it. Okay, so part of me did mean it, but still…

"If I didn't annoy you then who would?" Zach asked, smirking.

"Plus you didn't even try to contact me." I complained.

"I did try, but I couldn't figure anything out. Did you at least try?" Zach asked. Well duh!

"No, not at all." I lied.

"What? You didn't want to see me? Or are you just getting lazy?" Zach asked, smirking. He likes to tease me too much; sometimes he really gets on my nerves.

"Well of course I tried; it is you we're talking about after all." I said, smiling. I could feel Josh glaring at Zach, that's exactly why Zach was smirking.

Just then the door opened, in came Macey and Liz. "Liz! Macey!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Cam." They said.

"Bex look who we found in the hallways." Macey said. Then Grant came in carrying all Macey's suitcases, I feel sorry for him.

"Grant!" Bex exclaimed.

Grant tossed all of Macey's stuff on her bed; it took up her whole bed! "Um… why are these people here?" Grant asked.

Zach groaned and said "don't remind me."

"Zach. Rude much." I said.

"Hey, don't pretend you don't love it, I know you do." Zach said.

"You're so arrogant." I said, and then I sighed. "I don't have to pretend."

"Gallagher girl, let's just face it. You're just saying that to cover up the fact that you want to be with me as long as you can." Zach said, smirking.

I was actually starting to blush, so maybe I was thinking that… a bit… "Yeah right, who would actually want to spend time with you?" I asked.

"There they go again." Bex complained.

"It just shows how perfect they are for each other; it also shows how much they like each other. At least they're not being all lovey-dovey, it would make me sick." Macey said.

"What because you don't have a boyfriend?" Dillon asked.

"No boys are worth my time." Macey said.

"Very true." Liz said.

"What was the longest you had a boyfriend anyways?" Bex asked.

"4 days." Macey said, she didn't even have to think about it.

"Shortest time?" Bex asked.

"10 minutes." Macey said.

"And of course you were always the dumper." I said.

"Well duh." Macey said.

"Hey Cammie?" Bex asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"What does the uniform look like this year?" Bex asked.

"Oh, I guess I didn't put mine on yet either, I'll go get them." I said. I went to the closet, pulled out the 4 uniforms. "This year's color is a nice light orange." I showed them the orange plaid skirts, the white shirt and the orange vest.

"It's definitely great." Bex said, taking hers. Then I gave Liz and Macey theirs. I went into the bathroom first, and then I came out in 30 seconds with it on. I have to admit that I looked good; I looked at Zach and saw that he was smirking at me. Then Bex went in and came out in 35 seconds, Liz did the same and came out in 45 seconds. Macey went in and was out in 30 seconds just like me.

"Whoa! You guys change fast!" Dillon exclaimed.

"No duh." Macey muttered. But Dillon not being a spy, he didn't hear her. All the spies in the room were laughing at him.

"What did I say wrong?" Dillon asked.

"Never mind." The four of us girls said.

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Fantabulistic? (my new favourite word) Any ideas for the next chapter? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The Truth!

CHAPTER 2

**Zach's POV**

They don't suspect a thing, what idiots. Cammie's mom just called Josh, Dillon and Dee Dee to her office, but I don't see why we all had to come. I'm surprised the school isn't covering up all the spy stuff with a code red. Cammie's mom was waiting outside her office. "Oh, there you guys are." She said.

"This is a really nice mansion." Dee Dee said.

"Thank you Dee Dee." Cammie's mom said. "Do any of you know who this mansion originally belonged to?"

"No." they said. Of course they couldn't know, they're complete outsiders.

"Cammie why don't you tell them, this should be a basic question for you." She said.

"Okay, it originally belonged to Gillian Gallagher." Cammie said. Well of course she would know, she is the chameleon after all.

**Cammie's POV**

"Never heard of her." Josh said.

I sighed and said "Of course you wouldn't."

"What? You think we're not smart enough?!" Dillon asked/yelled. He's such a retard! I rolled my eyes. "You think you're smart don't you?!"

"Anyone's smarter than you." Zach muttered. He said quiet enough so only a spy could hear, I was holding in the laughter, but I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Shouldn't we talk in your office?" Josh asked.

"No, we're going to give you the tour of the school. And talk about other things." Mom said.

I gave my mom a look saying Abridged-or-no-?

She answer mouthed to me real. Zach and I looked at each other and for once we were both smirking. Yes, I was smirking.

We started off heading to Gillian's sword. "Whoa! You have a real sword in your school!" Dillon exclaimed.

"Yes Dillon, we have a sword. That's Gillian's sword." I said.

"Can I touch it?" Dillon asked, excitedly.

"No." I said.

"Come on." Dillon said persistently.

"No."

"Please." He asked again.

Josh and Dee Dee sighed.

Zach stepped beside me and said "No means no." He was close even to Dillon for him to actually hear Zach whispering "got it retard?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Dillon asked.

"Oh no, when he gets like this he's impossible to control." Dee Dee said.

"He usually just charges at people, so watch out." Josh said, but it felt like he was only saying it to me.

"Great." I said, stretching the word. Dillon looks at me with a mentally challenged look in his eyes. He charges at me, I step out of the way and grab his wrist and twist it behind his back, and then I tossed him into the floor. Hard.

"Whoa! Where did you learn to do that?" Josh asked.

"I learned it in P.E. and I know much more." I said, smirking at Dillon.

"OW! What are you?!" Dillon asked, he looked like he was in pain, I'm very satisfied. I've wanted to do that for so long, ever since I met him.

My mom looked at me and nodded, was smirking at me knowing what I was going to do. I pointed to myself and said "Spy."

"Wait a second! Did you just call yourself a spy?! You people are nuts!" Dillon yelled, shooting up from the floor, he yelled right in my face.

I pushed him back onto the ground and said "Back off, you don't want to annoy me." I narrowed my eyes at Dillon.

"She's damn scary!" Dillon yelled.

I started to laugh, everyone except the non-spies joined in. "I feel good now, that was more of a complement than an insult." I said.

"If you thought Cammie was scary then there's no way you would be alive when Bex is mad." Grant said.

Bex hit him right after, we all started laughing again.

"Plus Cammie really isn't scary." Zach said.

"I would take that back if I were you." Macey warned.

Without even giving him a second to talk or even move, I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my head (be was behind me a bit). Then I put my hand on my hip and said "even if you did take it back, it wouldn't have helped."

"That brings back painful memories…" Josh mumbled.

"That really must've hurt." Dillon said.

"Not really, it is Cammie who did it after all." Zach said, smirking. He was up in a matter of seconds.

"What? You're so asking for it." I said.

"Oh, you got her mad now." Liz said.

"Everyone stand clear." Bex warned.

I looked at her, grinning. "Bex I'm not going to hurt him now." I said.

"Why?" Bex whined. It sounded like this was amusing her.

"For what I was thinking of doing… there's not enough space, but let me guarantee you this, it's going to hurt big time." I said, smirking.

"YOU ARE ALL INSANE!" Dillon yelled.

"Dillon, calm down." Josh said.

"Aren't you freaked out?! Oh... you're just sticking up for her because you still like her, get over her already. Plus she's gallagher snob." Dillon finished.

"Gallagher girls are not the spoiled rich _snobs_ that everyone thinks we are!" Bex yelled.

"She's right! Especially this gallagher girl." Zach said, putting his arm around my waist, I looked at him and smiled.

"See! She's already over you!" Dillon exclaimed, sounding very happy.

"You sound way too happy." Liz said.

"Yeah, I thought you were his friend." Grant said.

"I am, therefore I know what's best for him." Dillon said.

"No, you're just thinking about yourself. You can't swallow your pride, it's pathetic." Zach said.

"What do you mean?" Dillon asked, nervously.

"This is getting interesting..." mom said.

"Mom, you're enjoying this too much." I said.

"It is interesting." a voice too familar said behind me, I've been hearing it all summer. Joe Solomon.

"Mr. Solomon." I said, turning my head to look at him.

"Ms. Morgan, where have you been?" he asked.

"Crap..." I muttered under my breath, so queit that only Zach heard.

"We were told that we have to give the new students a tour." Zach said. Technically it wasn't a lie.

"I see." Mr. Solomon said, eyeing Josh.

Suddenly there was an akward silence, or at least it's probably akward for the non-spies.

"Cammie where exactly were you supposed to be?" Dee Dee asked.

"She was supposed to be with me _training_, she snuck off somewhere for... now it would be 3 hours, 34 minutes and 49 minutes." Mr. Solomon said.

"Okay, that's seriously starting to get freaky." Dillon said.

"What does he mean?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"He means how we know exactly how much time has passed, I don't really think that the fact about us being spies really sunk in yet." I said.

"Yeah, I doubt it did." Zach agreed.

"Whoa, that's different. Is Zach Goode actually agreeing with me?" I asked sarcastically, grinning.

"I guess miracles do happen." Zach said, smirking.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! The site wasn't letting me upload for some reason, but it's all fixed now! But I was able to write a couple of chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Charade!

CHAPTER 3

**Zach's POV**

After we gave them the tour (excluding the secret passages) I had a feeling it was starting to sink in... maybe... but then again, they are outsiders. "Okay, so let's get this straigh, you weren't kidding about being spies?" Dillon asked. He's a complete idiot, same with Jimmy. The other one seems half sane...

"No, we weren't kidding." I said.

"Do you think we would joke about this?" Bex asked.

"Well... no, but..." Dillon said.

"Josh, Dillon, Dee De you don't have to join us, but I can guarantee you won't remember anything." Cammie's mom said.

"What do you mean?" Dee Dee asked.

"Josh has got it done to him before." Cammie's mom said.

"What? I have?" Josh asked.

"Yes, but of course you wouldn't remember, that's the whole point." she said.

"Whoa, you didn't even know it happened." Dillon said.

"So will you all join us, but saying that you wouldn't be able to tell a soul about what we really are." she warned them.

"I... I'm going to stay." Dee Dee said.

"Me too." Josh said, but when he said it he was staring at Cammie from the corner of his eye. I've really got to do something about that...

**Cammie's POV**

I noticed that Josh was staring at me from the corner of his eye, it was obvious. But how can I move on if my ex-boyfriend is here, probably trying to get me back. I like Zach now, there's nothing he can do about it. Then I noticed that Zach was glaring at Josh, I should've guessed...

"Yeah, I will too." Dillon said.

"Oh come on! Why does the retard have to stay?!" Bex asked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Dillon asked, furiously.

"I called you a r-e-t-a-r-d." Bex said.

"You're going down!" Dillon yelled.

"You don't want to try that, actually... try it, it might be fun to watch." I said, smirking.

"Nice." Zach muttered, only I heard him.

"Thanks." I muttered.

**Zach's POV**

She is really going to get him annoyed now, but it's not like he could actually hurt her, he probably wouldn't even be able to touch her. "You really piss me off." Dillon said. When I heard that, my hands clenched into fists. Cammie must've noticed because she placed her hand over my fist, when I looked over to her she smiled. But in her eyes I saw it, she was actually hurt by his comment.

"Looks like we have something in common, we both hate each other." Cammie said.

"Shut up you bitch!" Dillon yelled. What did he just call Cammie?! He's going to pay for that!

"Dillon... " I heard Jimmy over there mumble.

"Stay out of this!" Dillon yelled. Aren't those two supposed to be friends? Either way... he can't talk to Cammie like that, I can't forgive him, it is actually hurting Cammie inside.

"Dillon stop it." Dee Dee said. She has more guts than Jimmy, I can't believe Cammie actually liked that guy! What did she see in him? Does she still she something in him? I won't lose to him!

"Not going to happen!" Dillon yelled. "There's no way I'm going to stop, these girls need to know how everyone feels about them."

"Like we don't know." Cammie said in a cold voice. I bet she purposely made her voice sound like that.

"Cammie..." Jimmy mumbled, I hate when he's being _sensitive_. Cammie seems to like that in guys... damn it...!

I saw the look on Cammie's face, I didn't know if she was acting or if it was real. She looked like she was about to cry from what Dillon said, I have to remember to kill him.

"Cammie... what he said really got to you didn't it?" I asked.

"Zach." Cammie said. The next thing I knew was that she was in my arms.

"Dillon, apologize." Dee Dee said.

"Why should I?!" Dillon yelled.

"Dillon." Jimmy said, he was glaring at me.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Dillon said, without meaning it. I slipped my arms around Cammie's waist.

"Cammie, how far should we take this little charade?" I whispered in her ear.

"Far." she whispered back.

I internally smirked, smirking exteranally would have blow our 'charade'. "She's so not forgiving you." Bex said. I looked at her, seeing the look in her eyes, I knew that she knew what Cammie was doing.

"Dillon, at least try to sound like you mean it." Dee Dee said.

"That's impossible considering I don't." Dillon said. They actually started hearing Cammie cry, she was acting of course.

"Cammie it's okay, I'm here for you." I said, stroking her hair.

I saw Jimmy glaring at me, even Dillon was glaring at me. "Oh brother..." Dee Dee mumbled, most likely referring to Jimmy and Dillon. I completely agree with her, but I guess I should thank them, it's they're fault that Cammie is in my arms. I am so lucky, she so loves being this close, I know it.

"This is starting to get fun, if only you could see their faces. They're obviously glaring at me, especially Jimmy." I whispered.

"Josh." she corrected me (whispering of course). She always gets annoyed when I call him Jimmy, could it be because she actually still likes him? She obviously likes me much more, but still... damn him!

"I bet she's just faking, yeah that's it." Dillon said.

"He's not as dumb as he seems." Cammie whispered.

"Yeah, I would have never guessed." I whispered. "You're an idiot, she's obviously crying."

"Anyone can make crying sounds, why don't you show us how much she's crying, that is unless she's really faking." Dillon said.

"Damn he's good for a 'normal' guy." I whispered.

"Yeah he is, but how?" she whispered.

"Cammie?" I asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all noticed her nod, she turned her head so they could see her face.

"Ohhhhhh.... she really was crying..." is all Dillon could say.

"Yeah, she was." I said, I pulled her even closer to me. She turned her face to me, staring me in the face. I saw her blushing, was that from me pulling her closer? Or from her just looking at me? I know I look good but still, for Cammie to be like this, now that's worth celebrating. I started to lean closer and closer...

* * *

**How'd you like that!!!!!!!!!! Awesome right? Fabulistic right? I tried really hard on this one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I might decide to not give you the next chapter until I get 10 reviews for this chap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Cammie and Zach's Fight!

CHAPTER 4

**Cammie's POV**

He face was merely half an inch away, he was going to kiss me, right in front of everyone... that is one part I really like about Zach... okay so it's more that I like his kisses, did I ever mention that he is a master at kissing? Well he is! He was getting closer, until it happened, our lips pressed against each others. My arms went around his neck, the kiss seemed so short, but it was actually long and passionate. "See! She wasn't really hurt by what I said! SEE!" Dillon yelled.

"Of course I was, but Zach's kisses make everything better and that's the truth." I said, smiling at Zach.

**Zach's POV**

Did she mean that? Did she truly mean that? That look in her eyes, she truly did mean it. I leaned in and gave her another kiss, but this one was quick, I'm sure I left her wanting more, I could just tell by the look in her eyes when it ended. "Aww~ they really are perfect for each other!" Bex exclaimed.

Cammie started turning red, her her spun around to face Bex. "W... what are you talking about?" Cammie asked. She's still denying it, but she is still cute when she does.

"You know what I mean, about you two being an item." Bex said.

"WHAT?!" Cammie asked, she was turning even more red. I noticed that Jimmy was glaring at me, I started smirking at him.

"Gallagher girl, it's okay to tell them the truth you know, you can tell your friends how much you like me." I said.

She spun around to face me, glaring at me. "What?! You're so full of yourself! You're cocky! Abnoxious! You're impossible!" Cammie yelled at me. Why is she so mad? She's like a bomb... even I can't tell when she'll explode.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"Forget this!" she yelled, then she flipped me and stormed off, most likely to her room.

"Girls are impossible." I said getting up.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bex, Macey and Liz yelled.

"Nothing really..." I said.

"Cammie's completely right!" Liz yelled.

"Yeah, she should totally dump Zach." Macey said. WHAT?! NO! She wouldn't! She can't! She's just being moody, which is really bad for a spy.

"Yeah, she deserves a nice, sweet and the opposite of Zach." Bex paused, glancing over to Jimmy. She smirking, looked from me to Jimmy back to me and back to him.

"Like Josh." Bex, Macey and Liz said together, grinning.

"Like that'd happen." I said.

"Yeah, well maybe it would." Jimmy said.

"No it wouldn't I said." I said.

"YES IT WOULD!" the girls (excluding Dee Dee, she was just keeping quiet) yelled, then they stormed off, well... after Bex gave me a death glare.

"Tough crowd..." Grant said.

"Got that right." I agreed.

"You messed up, I won't ever understand girls." Grant said.

"Yeah and I won't ever understand why they cling to you." I said, then I walked off.

**Grant's POV**

He left me with these idiots... great... "So..." Dillon mumbled.

"You'd probably hold back on comments on Cammie, pretty much everyone of them will kick your ass, but mostly Zach." I warned him.

"He cares that much about her?" Josh asked, he sounded jealous and hurt.

"Yeah, if she's not safe then he's in a totally bad mood, but he always ends up saving her." I said.

"Wow, that's so nice, I'm glad they met each other, they seem so perfect for each other." Dee Dee said.

"Yeah..." Josh mumbled.

I chuckled. "Yeah, if they can stop fighting for more than 10 seconds." I joked.

"Oh... they don't get along?" Dee Dee asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." I said, grinning. "They get along quite well." My grin grew, but then I sighed. "If only me and Bex could be like them, minus the fighting part..." I noticed that Josh looked completely jealous now, he was obviously in love with Cammie. "Josh right?" He nodded. "You like Cammie don't you?"

"Obviously..." Dillon mumbled.

"Well don't get your hopes up, Zach isn't going to lose to you." I said.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Dillon asked.

"He's crazy for her and I mean crazy. He'd give up his own life for her, no joke there. Plus they can actually be together unlike you." I said, it sounded kind of cruel, but it was the truth.

"What you mean?" Josh asked.

"She's a spy, he's a spy. She's a spy, you're a normal guy. Do the math." I said.

"Well technically he is a spy now too." Dillon said, rudely.

"Not a good one. Zach and Cammie are at the same skill level, they're made for each other. Just like me and my British bombshell!" I exclaimed.

"British Bombshell?" They all asked.

"Yeah, that's Bex!" I exclaimed again.

"Okay..." Dee Dee mumbled, she obviously though I was a freak, what's up with that? Me! A FREAK! Can you believe it?! I am soooooooo not a freak! What is her problem? They all have issues... but that retard Dillon has the HUGE issues!

* * *

**How was that?! I personally thought it was goode!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me! What should happen next?! Maybe something with Zach and Cammie... or what Josh might do about Cammie and Zach (like trying to break them up)? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Cammie and Zach's Fight Part II

CHAPTER 5

**Cammie's POV**

What is with him?! He is so... so... IMPOSSIBLE! "Cammie! Wait up!" I heard Bex yell after me, I spun around to see the girls.

"Bex, Macey, Liz... I over-reacted didn't I?" I asked. They looked at eachother and nodded.

"But only a bit." Bex said.

"Thanks for saying that, but..." I paused, noticing a shadow around the corner. "He's here."

"Let's go." Macey said.

"Yeah, he's not worth your time right now." Liz said.

"Exactly." Bex said.

We headed to our room, but soon we weould have to go to the welcome back dinner... how would I deal with both Zach and seeing Josh. I would have to see Josh everyday... mom definetely did this on purpose... definetely.

We were making our way to the dining hall, we made our way to our usual table. Mom made her way to the podium, about to make her usual speech and telling us how the boys are going to be here again, blah blah blah... we all know this already.

"Welcome back for another year at Gallagher Academy." mom said. The room was dead silent (except for her).

I zoned out, but knew what to say. But I was wondering more of what to say when I see Josh... what am I kidding, I don't know what to say when I see Zach! Mom finished with her usual speech, she waited for a minute (and 27 seconds) before continuing.

"You all remember how 15 boys from Blackthorne came last semester, they will be here again, but for the whole year." she paused, the girls cheered. Well... all except me... in came 15 boys from Blackthorne (Josh wasn't with them, I guess he was going to be introduced seperately...). Zach was looking at me, but I couldn't stand it, I averted my eyes. Zach, Grant and Jonas decided to sit across from us. Zach was right in front of me, watching me, but I just looked down at my food. My mom continued, that's when I looked up, but I avoided making eye contact with Zach. "We also have 3 new students, it is quite odd for us to get new students but there are... circumstances... we have 1 new gallagher girl and 2 new blackthorne boys joining us. Come in."

Josh, Dillon and Dee Dee entered. Dee Dee was in our school uniform, the boys could wear whatever because they weren't at blackthorne. They walked up to the front to where my mom was. "You can introduce yourself now." mom said.

Josh looked at Dillon and Dee Dee. "My name is Josh." he said. Once he finished saying that, girls were cheering everywhere, well... not me and my friends. Zach wasn't watching Josh, he was watching me.

"Hello, my name is Dee Dee." she said. The boys were the ones who were cheering this time, not _our _boys but the rest were.

"I'm Dillon." he said. The room was dead silent, no one really cared. "Oh come on! You cheered for them but not me! I mean seriously, I'm even better looking than him." He started pointing at Josh. The girls started laughing there heads off.

"Get real!" Tina yelled.

"WHAT?!" Dillon yelled.

I sighed and mumbled "this is going to be a long year..." knowing all of my friends could hear, but Zach caught what I meant. He knew I was talking about him, he was going to try to fix our little fight, but I doubt he'll try hard enough...

"Please just take a seat somewhere and eat." mom said, saving the day.

"Fine!" Dillon yelled, he stomped his way following Josh and Dee Dee to our direction.

"Hi, sorry about Dillon's rudeness." Dee Dee apologized to me, she sat next to Macey. Dillon sat next to Grant and Josh sat next to Dillon.

"WHOA! Don't tell me you actually get to eat this everyday!" Dillon exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's so odd about that?" Macey asked.

"You people really are spoiled rich girls!" Dillon yelled at Macey.

She managed to kick him in, well... you can probably guess, where it hurts guys the most. "OW!" he yelled.

"Don't mess with Gallagher girls, EVER." Bex said.

"Yeah... I learned that the hard way..." Grant mumbled.

Everyone saw Bex give Grant a death glare, all the spies started laughing. The non-spies, not so much, they looked confused. Zach was still watching he while eating his food.

"Looks like somebody's still depressed about before." Dillon teased, he just teased the wrong person.

This time I was the one to give him a death glare, no one was laughing.

"What the heck?! You guys don't laugh when she glares at me!" Dillon complained.

"Cammie doesn't usually give someone a death glare, but when she does, she means it." Liz said.

I stood up and said "I'm done." I looked at Zach from the corner of my eye, but then shot them back at Dillon's direction, he looked scared. I continued talking, but this time I had a cruel and terrifying tone. "Don't cross my path." I warned Dillon, but that would be his only warning. I walked out of the dining hall, walking back to my room.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie was in an even worse mood, this is bad... she could send him to the hospital for a long time, heck, she could even kill him! Oh god... she could probably send me to the hospital when she's like this! "I'll go check on her." I said, then I raced after her.

She was walking quickly, I found her just before she got to her room. "Gallagher girl, what's the hurry?" I asked, smirking.

She spun around to face me, she looked mad. "Zach, buzz off." she warned me. I probabl;y should've listened, but then I wouldn't be me now would I?

"Oh come on Gallagher girl, calm down." I said.

"..Down." She said, slowly but harshly.

"Geez... why are being so..." I didn't dare finish that sentence, I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes, but only for a second.

"So what?" Cammie asked, her voice cracking.

"Cammie... I didn't mean to say that." I said, I really didn't mean to, since when am I being so sloppy...

"Yes you did, you always mean everything you do, every time! I hate you!" she yelled, then ran into her room and slammed the door. Those 3 words echoed in my mind, over and over. _I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_ They wouldn't stop echoing, she really meant it.

* * *

**Will their relationship end there? Will Zach find a way to make Cammie forgive him? Will this cause problems for the others and their relationships? Will Josh try to get back together with Cammie now that Zach and her seem to be over? Are they really over? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Who is He?

CHAPTER 6

**Cammie's POV**

Okay, why does he keep trying to piss me off? Is it a hobby for him? (Yes, that's sarcasm) Why can't he just learn to leave me alone? Is it really that hard to know when to leave me alone? Didn't think so! Anyways... I was heading to one of the bedroom walls, pushed three stones (in a certain order. The order: Left, Right, Middle) and a doorway was made, it disappeared after I went inside. This was a super-super secret passageway, I am the only one that knows about it and I mean the only one! It's one of my favorite places in the mansion, somewhere I can just sit and think (or stand considering the ground is made of stone). This passageway goes quite a lot of places, but you can't get into this one from those places too easily.

I was just outside the dining hall, near where I usually eat with everyone, I can hear exactly what they say, but they can't hear me. "Wow, she's still mad." Dillon said. Stating the obvious...

"I would never have guess." Bex said, sarcastically.

"I don't blame her." Macey said.

"I don't see what the big problem is." Dillon said.

"Of course _you_ don't." Bex insulted.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Dillon yelled. This is so amusing! This is the ultimate way to eavesdrop! And the funnest!

"You're excused." Grant said, grinning.

"You're such a retard." Dillon said.

"WHAT DID THE LITTLE IDIOTIC RETARD SAY?!" Grant yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Dillon yelled.

"You heard me retard." Grant said, regaining his... calmness.

Well personally they're both kind of retards, not that I would tell Grant that...

"Hey guys, I'm back." Zach said.

"Zach, you might want to stay clear of--" Grant started.

".Cammie?" Bex said, slowly and she sounded awfully scary.

"She needed some alone time." Zach said. Technically it's true... sort of...

"Did you talk to her?" Macey asked.

"No, I was following her, but then when I turned the corner she was gone." Zach lied.

"Well... she IS the Chameleon." Liz said.

"True enough." Bex said.

"You better be telling the truth." Liz said.

"Yeah, if you're lying then you'll have to deal with us." Macey said.

"You're a bunch of girls and he's a guy, he can handle all of you." Dillon paused, then put on a grin and continued "guys are ultimately smarter and stronger."He's dead, there's no doubt about it.

The whole room fell silent, dead silent.

"That's not a smart thing to say while you're in a room full of girl spies." Grant said.

**Grant's POV**

He's a dead man. "You're a dead man." I said. It was true, he was totally going to be a dead man!

"They're just girls." Dillon said.

"Yeah, but they're gallagher girls." Zach said.

"What's your point?" Dillon asked.

"THEY'RE SPIES!" Zach, Jonas and I yelled at retard boy. He just made a huge mistake insulting all of the gallagher girls, huge mistake.

The girls were all giving him death glares.

They all stood up, we knew that was our cue to get out of there. Zach, Jonas and I snuck away and out of the dining hall. We heard someone crash into a wall, it was obviously Dillon. I wish I could watch, but the girls might come after me too!

"He shouldn't of said anything." Zach said. Zach obviously wishes they would go after that Josh guy, jealousy is always amusing to watch. Well... when it doesn't include me.

"Yeah, they're idiots." I said.

"That's obvious." Jonas said.

"I already knew they were, especially one of them..." Zach muttered. I never realized that he was the jealous type...

"I guess we should just go back to our room." Jonas said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Nah, I'm going to take a walk around the academy." Zach said.

"See you later then." I said.

Zach started walking away, we wouldn't see him until it was way late.

**Cammie's POV**

I love going in this passageway, it's always amusing to hear everything in the dining hall. I'm especially glad about Dillon getting beat up. I was making my way back to my room, the girls weren't there when I exited the passageway. I decided to take a walk around the mansion, I could only hope that I wouldn't run into anyone, not that they'd see me, I am the chameleon after all. Well, there is only two boys that would notice me... I didn't want either of them to find me... or at least I'd like to say that...

I started walking the opposite direction of the dining hall, I didn't know where I was heading, but... I knew I needed some time to think. I felt like someone was following me... could it be Zach? No. I wouldn't be able to notice him. Could it be Bex/Macey/Liz/Grant/Jonas? Maybe. Could it be Josh/Dillon/Dee Dee? Since I noticed someone was following me, it's probably one of them.

I continue hearing the footsteps, they're getting closer... and closer... I didn't pick up my pace when they did, it would let them know that I'm onto them. I could tell even without looking behind me that whoever it was, he/she was only 10 feet behind me. I wasn't nervous, but... there was a slight and I mean slight feeling of worry.

Next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall, my face was pushed into the wall. WHO DID THAT?! I started feeling severe pain at my waist! Who was doing this? It was definitely a guy, a strong guy. HIS HANDS WERE HUGE! My vision started to go blurry...

* * *

**Who pinned Cammie to the wall? Where is Zach when all this is happening? Or could Zach be the one doing this? How will Cammie get out of this? Or will she get out of it at all? What do you think? Any ideas are welcome, any at all. IT'S TIME TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Promise!

CHAPTER 7

**Cammie's POV**

Everything was black, it has been that way for a while, but I was starting to open my eyes again, I saw... something... but my vision was still blurry... my eyes quickly closed shut, but I was being persistant, I slowly opened them again.

It was more clear this time, it was a person... a guy...

"Cammie, are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say, it sounded like... well... I'm actually not entirely sure at the moment... "Come on, snap out of it."

Now my eyes were fully opened, the guy I saw, it was Zach.

"Zach?" I whispered.

"Thank god..." he muttered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were attacked by that guy." Zach said, gesturing to the guy who was out cold in the corner.

"You did that?" I asked, my voice still weak and quiet.

"Yeah, no one gets away with hurting you." Zach said.

Aww~ how sweet is he? VERY SWEET!

"Thanks." I said.

I only now realized that I was in Zach's arms, he pulled me into his chest, he was hugging me.

"I won't ever let this happen again, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise I will always protect you." Zach whispered in my ear.

"Zach... thank you..." I said softly, but I said the next part even softer. "I love you."

"I love you too..." he whispered.

He loosened his grip and leaned in, he gently kissed me, I kissed him back.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us, but Zach didn't stop kissing me.

The person cleared his throut again, but louder, I was sure it was Joe.

Zach finally stopped, smirking.

"Let me guess, you didn't hear me." Joe said.

"How'd you know?" Zach asked, innocently... or fake innocently.

"Just a guess." Joe lied.

"What's with the guy in the corner?" mom asked.

"Um... well..." Zach and I said together, we actually ran out of lies. Who would've thought...

"Cammie, I think we all need to take a trip _somewhere_." mom said.

"Somewhere?" I asked, but then it realized where she meant. "You don't mean..."

"You know where?" Zach asked.

I looked from mom to Joe Solomon to Zach and then sighed. "HQ" I said.

"Exactly." Joe said.

"Are you serious?" Zach asked.

"Yup." mom, joe and I said.

We left school in a limo, Joe and mom were in the front.

Zach and I were in the back part... alone...

I was sitting next to him, but didn't look at him, well.... until he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap, moving his face close to mine.

"It'll be fine." he whispered.

"Zach..." I whispered.

I put my arms around his neck, leaning in and we starting kissing again.

The trip to HQ would be long... but Zach was planning to make it... memoriable...

We stopped kissing, but I was still in his lap.

He must be loving this moment...

**Zach's POV**

This is great... well, except for the part about going to the HQ.

Cammie is in my lap, we were just kissing moments ago.

Soon we made came to a stop, I guess there was a special way in because the windows were tinted from the inside and from the outside. The door opened, standing there was Joe Solomon, the guy who hates my guts... Cammie practically jumped off my lap, she made her way to the door and got out without a word.

I followed her.

We were in a public parking lot.

Joe gestured us to follow him.

"Mr. Solomon? Where is mom?" Cammie asked.

"She had to meet with some C.I.A. operatives, it's urgent." Joe said.

"Okay..." Cammie said.

We walked over to a stair case that leaded up.

We walked half way up, the Joe Solomon placed both of his on the wall, standing still.

We copied him.

I was excited for what would shortly follow after...

* * *

**How will Zach be while being interrogated? How will Cammie be while being interrogated? What will Joe Solomon be doing at that time? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'd also like to thank Twighlight113 once again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Zach's Interrogation!

CHAPTER 8

**Cammie's POV**

This really wasn't going to be much different...

I bet this is the first time for Zach...

Sadly it'll be my second...

The passageway opened up, we came into the room with the spiral stairs, just like before...

We went through the same spots... boring...

We went to the same spot to get I.D. card thingies... just like last time...

There was the same guy...

"Hello again, it's been a while." he said.

"Yeah, but can't really say it's a good thing to be here..." I said.

He laughed at that.

"That's for sure." he said.

"Anyways..." he paused, looking at Zach. "You must be Zeak."

"No, it's Zach." Zach said.

"Right, right. Anyways... don't you dare take that I.D. off, there are... consequences... not pleasant ones..." he said.

"Alright..." Zach said, shrugging like he didn't care.

We moved to the next room. There were two ways we could go...

"Ms. Morgan, you know where to go, it's the same room as before. I'll be taking Mr. Goode to his interrogation room." Joe said, gesturing for Zach to follow him as he went down a hallway.

I went the other way.

He was right, I knew where to go.

I opened the door to my interrogation room was, I looked at the guy who would be interogating me... it was the same as last time, what is with this! That guy pissed me off before and he already is pissing me off this time!

I sat down in the chair.

"Hello again." he said, emotionless.

"Yeah..."

"What is your _full_ name?" he asked, even though he knew, he also knew to tell me the full part like... well, like that...

"Cameron Ann Morgan." I said.

"Do you attend Gallagher Academy?" he asked.

"Yes."

Are the blackthorn boys attending your school at this moment?"

"Only 15."

"I see..." he said, writing things on his clipboard.

**Zach's POV**

I followed Joe to a room, I went down and sat in the chair.

It was only Joe and I in the room...

He wouldn't he... the one who'll interrogate me... right?

He sat in the chair across me, didn't bother grabbing a clipboard like I thought he would...

"Zach, what happened?" Joe asked.

"When I walked around the corner, Cammie was pinned against the wall, she was already uncoincense. I knocked the guy who attacked her out." I ended.

"Predictable..." Joe muttered under his breath.

I groaned.

"Get on with it." I complained.

"Fine, what happened when Ms. Morgan woke up?" he paused. "Besides the kissing." he started smirking.

Did I ever mention how much I hate him?

VERY MUCH!

"Nothing really... I just... promised I'd protect her, that's it." I said.

"Alright... that's it." Joe said, standing up.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Joe asked.

"No." I said, standing up, we headed to the door. But before we exited Joe wrote all that on a clipboard.

"How about we check on Ms. Morgan." he said, but I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be a question... guess that didn't get through to him...

"Sure." I shrugged.

We walked back down the hall, to the room where Cammie should be in.

Joe opened the door, we both entered.

Cammie was in her chair, her arms crossed, annoyance and anger on her face.

What happened?

Interrogation is easy, but if I hadn't just went through it, I would think other wise.

Is it different for her?

Are they harder on her?

But why would they be?

This doesn't make sense...

* * *

**Why would they go harder on Cammie? Is it because Joe Solomon interrogated Zach? But why did he interrogate Zach? Is there an actual reason? Or was the actual person just late? Will Zach find out why Cammie looked annoyed and angry? Will we? (well duh!) REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!!!!!!**


	9. Cammie's Interrogation Goes Wrong!

CHAPTER 9

**Cammie's POV**

What is with this guy?

Why would he say something like that?

He really p***** me off...

"Ms. Morgan answer the question." he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Just tell me, now." he said.

I stood up and said "no."

"Ms. Morgan." he paused, his attention turned to the door, I turned my head to see Joe and Zach standing there.

Joe started walking over to us.

Zach stayed at the door, leaning against the wall.

"If it isn't Joe Solomon, this girl isn't answering a simple question, but what could there be to hide?" he asked, innocently, which he so isn't!

"What question might that be?" he asked.

"He wants me to tell him the code into getting the Alumni disk." I said.

"Is that true?" Joe asked.

"No, she is lying, I only asked her what happened." he lied.

It's a lie! It really is!

"Ms. Morgan, why is it that you wouldn't answer him and try to lie to me?" Joe asked, his glare was sufficating me.

"She must be a traitor." the interrogater said.

Joe didn't say anything.

The man reached for a button on the bottom of his chair.

When he pressed it a cage fell over top of me.

"Definitely a traitor." the man continued.

Joe still didn't say anything.

He just turned around and headed to the door.

He pulled Zach out.

"Well.. Ms. Traitor, I'll let them think you're not a traitor if you tell me the code." he said.

"I'm not a traitor." I said.

"Yeah, but they don't know that. Joe Solomon will believe me more than you." he said.

"You're the real traitor." I said.

"How true that is, to bad for you that no one will listen to you." he mocked.

"What are you going to do if I don't tell you?" I asked, making sure not to show my fear in my voice, I actually sounded bored.

"Easy, I'll kill you. But it won't be just a little kill, it'll be public to the C.I.A. agents... even the retired ones, like your mother." he said, smirking.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"What? Well... yeah... you just think about it, I'll be back in 1 hour, you better tell me it, or else." he said, then he left.

I have to get out of here, but how?

I looked at my watch, all gallagher girls have them, but mine is different. Liz modified mine. Considering I seem to get in trouble the most. She put in some _gadgets_. I pressed a button on the side while pointing it at the bars of the cage.

A small laser beam came out of the watch, I broke the bars and got out.

I still don't understand that Joe would really leave me...

I thought he was someone I could depend on...

He was my dad's friend...

Oh no!

What if that's the reason dad never came back from his mission...

Maybe Joe actually hated dad and he...

No! I can't think like that!

I looked around the room, looking for some secret passageway, that's when I noticed a loose stone, I pushed it in, a secret passageway that lead lower opened up. There were all kinds of spider webs, no one has been down here for a while...

I ended up in a dark room, it was fairly small, but fairly big.

I guess I had no choice.

I would have to hide here for the rest of my life...

I'm such an idiot...

**Joe's POV**

Why would she lie like that? It makes no sense, sometimes I just don't get that girl...

She's just like her father...

Anyways, I was having a quiet limo ride back to Gallagher Academy with Mr. Goode, Rachel was driving.

"She wasn't lying." he said.

"I know." I said, but was it true?

No.

How can this kid tell if she's lying when I can't?

I couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Yes?" I asked, answering it.

"Hello, Joe Solomon?" he asked.

It was the guy who was interrogating Cammie...

"Yes?" I asked again.

"The Morgan girl has disappeared." he said.

"She what? How is that possible?" I asked.

There is no way she can get out of that cage... no way...

She's incredible...

"She did, when I came back she was gone and the bars were broken."

"How did she break them?"

"To me it looks like she used a low powered laser beam."

Where could she have gotten that?

Oh...

Ms. Sutton.

"I'll look into this matter."

"Thanks you Mr. Solomon." he said, befor ehanging up.

"What was that about?" Zach asked.

"She escaped."

"Cammie? But how?" he asked.

"With a low powered laser. I have to look into this..." I said.

"She wasn't lying. Why would he ask her something like that?" he asked.

"Mr. Goode are you sure she was telling the truth?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"She is one of the best liars I know, she could easily fool you." I said.

"She hasn't ever before."

"She hasn't ever tried before." I said.

The ride back to gallagher Academy was a silent one.

**Zach's POV**

I won't believe it, I can't believe that Cammie would ever be a traitor...

When we finally got back to Gallagher Academy Grant, Jonas, Bex, Liz, Macey, Dillon, Dee Dee and Jimmy were standing there.

"Where's Cammie?" Bex asked.

I shook my head.

They gasped, well not the non-spies, they didn't understand...

"Zach, tell us what happened." Macey ordered.

"I can't." I said.

"Classified?" Grant asked.

I slowly nodded.

"Actually, you can tell them." Joe said.

"Really?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, we'll need their help if we want to find her alive." he said.

I watched as the non-spies' eyes widened.

"Alive? You mean she might... be killed?" Dee Dee asked, horrified.

"Yeah..." I muttered, my hands clenched in fists.

"Well... now that you know you can tell us..." Macey trailed off.

"Right..." I said, then I explained what happened and what Joe heard.

"You mean I was the one to help her escape?" Liz asked.

"Yes, we all owe you a big thanks." Rachel said.

"Where could she be now?" Jonas asked.

"She couldn't have exited HQ, there's no way she could manage to get out... alive..." Joe said.

* * *

**Will she make it out alive? Will they make it to her in time? Will someone in HQ find her? Will she end up dying? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Cammie's Second Interrogation!

CHAPTER 10

**Cammie's POV**

I'm stuck here for the rest of my life...

Wait a second!

I am the chameleon, I can sneak out of here!

But how?

HQ has the largest security EVER!

But I probably could get out if I just be myself, like I said before, I am the chameleon.

But first I have to get out of here... I doubt I should go back the way I came, but...

I'll just have to find another passageway.

It's HQ, there's bound to be one.

Just the problem is to find it...

This might take a while...

**Zach's POV**

We were going to find Cammie...

But why did we have to bring those brats with us...

Dillon, Dee Dee and Jimmy...

I can save Cammie without them...

I won't let Jimmy get the credit, well... it's not like he could, but still...

We were taking another limo ride back to HQ... what was the point in going back to Gallagher Academy? I didn't want to leave Cammie, but Joe Solomon is not to be reckoned with...

When we finally got back there, we did the same thing to get into HQ.

Joe convinced most of the people there that he was looking into the matter and Cammie's escape, he said that he brought the best students from blackthorn and gallagher, he said he was going to investigate the scene of the crime.

Even though she didn't do anything...

**Cammie's POV**

I still couldn't find anything!

This is impossible!

But I will find something...

Just then I heard the door in the room where I was interrogated...

"Are you sure?" someone asked, it sounded like a guy, his voice was strong, maybe even intimidating.

"Yes, she's still in HQ somewhere... Joe Solomon said he brought some people to investigate what happened and predict where she could be..." a guy said, I recognized it... it was the interrogater! THE TRAITOR!

"What if he finds the room? You know with the.." the other guy started.

"Shh... someone might hear, I'm probably just being paranoid, but... it feels like someone is here..." he said.

"Yeah, you're right." the guy said, his voice was getting more... clear and... it feels like I've met him before...

"Let's just hope they don't find the secret passageway and find the other 3." the traitor said.

"Yeah, we can't let them find out the truth."

"You're right, they'll know we're traitors for sure. Oh, I heard that they were coming here in a few minutes, you should hide, we can't risk them seeing you." the traitor said.

You're right." he said, then I heard the door open then close.

"That was a close one..." I heard him mutter.

I continued looking around for a passageway, I noticed a certain stone was loose.

Just before I pulled it out, I heard the door open.

"Hello Joe Solomon, nice seeing you again." the traitor said.

If Joe finds me... then I'm dead! I'm not even sure if that's literal or not... knowing him it could be.

"Yes, hello again." Joe said.

"I'll leave you to your investigation." he said.

"Alright." Joe said, then I heard a door open then close.

"Look for anything." I heard someone say... IT WAS MY OWN MOTHER!

She's helping them find me...

Even though it could kill me...

**Joe's POV**

Where would she go?

If I was her where would I go?

Well... I would have a few options running through my mind...

A) Try to escape, even if it turns out bad.

B) Go undercover

C) Find a secret passageway and...

THAT'S IT!

"Everyone, look for some secret passageway." I said.

Then I heard a faint sound from below.

I noticed a loose stone, then I saw Zach making his way to it the same time as me.

Did he notice it himself or follow where I was looking?

Whatever...

Zach pulled the stone out, it led down lower.

We went down and it led to an average sized room.

"There has got to be another passageway." Zach mentioned.

"Yeah and I think I just found it." I said, looking at another loose stone.

**Cammie's POV**

I heard them coming down the first secret passageway, I quickly entered the next one, it dropped me 30 feet down, ending up in a larger room.

Just great...

I have a few seconds to find another secret passageway.

I noticed a rope that was 30 feet above me, that's why there was such a large drop. It's probably for a secret passageway, but that must be the one after another one...

I noticed a different colored stone on in the ground, then I noticed Joe and the others emerge from the secret passageway I just at. I quickly stomped on the stone.

The ground started rumbling, it was getting worse, my legs finally gave out after it got bad enough...

I fell.

Landing on the cold ground, my head was acheing, the room looked like it was spinning...

WAIT A MINUTE!

That isn't my imagination! It really is spinning! Half the room was seperating from the other half, I was in the middle, I fell into the hole it was creating.

Luckily I grabbed part of the side, barely holding on.

"Cammie!" I heard them all yell, but the only thing I saw was everything slowly going black, I looked up and the last thing I saw was Zach grabbing my hand and pulling me up, then I blacked out.

**Zach's POV**

After I pulled her up, I noticed she passed out, probably from the intense shaking, I was even feeling a bit... weird, my head was spinning. But now we were in the limo once again, Cammie was lying on my shoulder, it was sweet... well, if you didn't know what just happened...

Or should I say what is still happening...

Is Cammie really a traitor?

Was the interrogater lying?

What are we going to do to Cammie if she was lying?

When we got back to Gallagher Academy Cammie still wasn't awake.

We took her to a plain room, there was only a table and 2 chairs, 1 on one side and the other on the opposite...

It looked a lot like an interrogating room...

Cammie was finally starting to wake up, she was sitting in one of the chairs.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Ms. Morgan, you're going to tell us the truth, or else..." Joe said.

I was scared for Cammie...

I was scared about the 'or else'...

"Joe, what I told you in the interrogating room was the truth, or do you need me to tell you in your little interrogation room?" she asked, mockingly.

Did she just say that to Joe?

And she used his first name!

No student gets away with that easily...

She started smirking with pleasure at her joke.

Joe wasn't smiling.

"I better not be thinking this is a joke." Joe warned her.

"Why would I ever think that?" she asked, innocently.

"Fine, if you think this is a game, we'll your little game." Joe said, slamming his hand on the desk, trying to get her to flinch or anything.

She didn't.

"What do you mean?" she asked, no sarcasum, no innocent voice, no nothing. Her smirk even faded.

She didn't say it with any emotion, well... except confussion.

"We'll all try to interrogate you, who ever makes you crack gets extra credits in Coveops, unless it is Rachel or myself, we will go last. First up is the easiest, do you know who they are?" he asked, with a joking voice

"Dillon, Dee Dee and Josh. You did say it was going to be easy." Cammie said.

"Correct. You three will do this together due to your inexperience." he said, then gestured to everyone except those three and Cammie to get out, we did and he followed.

**Cammie's POV**

Is this a joke or something?

Putting Dillon, Dee Dee and Josh to interrogate me.

"This'll be easy." Dillon said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're just a girl." he said, abnoxiously.

"Don't mess with a gallagher girl, I know at least 7 ways to kill you with my bare hands. Wanna try me?" I asked, pure seriousness in my eyes... I actually knew more ways...

"Crazy girl!" he yelled.

"Like I haven't realized that before." I muttered, but of course they couldn't hear it.

"Dillon, that's enough." Dee Dee said, sitting in the seat across me.

"Fine, you try to break her down..." he mumbled.

"Cammie, what really happened when you were being interrogated?" she asked.

"Classified." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Classified." I said.

"Cammie." she begged.

"Sorry Dee Dee, I'm a spy, I won't break down by begging, but nice try." I said, grinning.

"Josh, your turn, if it's anyone of us, it's you that can do it." she said.

"Cammie, what did the Interrogater say? Actually, let me guess... classified?" he asked.

"Precisely. This isn't going to work, just send the next one in..." I said.

"Whatever..." they all mumbled.

They left, next was Liz.

She pretty much just begged...

Liz has never been the best at interrogating...

Then came Bex, I can't say the same for her.

"Cammie, unlike the non-spies, it wouldn't be classified for me, what happened in the interrogation room?" she asked.

"Well... it started out normal..." I started.

"Yes... go on." she said.

"The rest is classified." I said, smiling innocently.

"Tell me unless you want a black eye." she threatened, holding up her fist.

"Bex, I know you wouldn't want to hurt me." I said.

She glared at me and stomped out.

Next was Macey, she was pretty much the same as Liz and Bex put together.

Jonas came in, he was the same as Liz.

Grant came in after.

He grinned.

"You must be having fun with this." he commented.

"Tons." I said, giggling.

"Anyways, what happen when.." he started but I stopped him by putting my hands on the edge of the table and pushing it into his stomach. "Nicely done." he muttered, pushing it back but not making it hit me.

That's the thing about Grant, he doesn't want to hurt his friends, he's like the over-protective brother I've always wanted...

Don't ask why I've wanted an over-protective brother, it just gives me a nice feeling...

I pushed it into him again, but this time I held it there, making him unable to push it back.

"Cammie, that's not going to work, it only makes me think that you really are a traitor." he said, that's when I stopped.

I felt a tear wanting to slip out, I stared at my feet, making sure Grant wouldn't be able to see my face.

"Cammie?" he asked.

A tear slipped down my face.

"I'm not a traitor, but I know who is..." I mumbled.

"Who?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"I guess that's all you're going to tell me, huh?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"Fair enough, but I have a feeling you'll crack with the next one..." he said.

"Just send Zach in already." I said, moving my head up so he could see the tear dripping down my face.

He quickly turned away and calmly walked out the door.

I wiped my tear away, then Zach came in.

He didn't go to the chair like the rest, but instead he went to my side and kneeled down so he would be at the same height.

"Cammie..." he started.

"I'm not a traitor." i said clearly, like I was never crying.

"I know. I believe you. That's why I need to know what happened." Zach said.

**Zach's POV**

Was she really going to tell me?

I really doubt it...

"Cammie, what happened?" I asked.

She looked at me, her face looked sad and hopeful at the same time.

I smiled and put my arms around her waist, pulling her off the chair and into my arms.

Now we were both kneeling.

"Zach. It's not going to work." she whispered.

Her voice sounded hypnotic.

"Then how about this..." I said, I started kissing her.

Her arms wrapped around my neck.

We pulled apart.

"Not even close." she breathed.

That's when I realized that I really couldn't get her to crack, but I can help Mrs. Morgan and Joe.

I pushed her down and pinned her to the ground.

"Cammie, tell me."

"No."

"Cammie!" I yelled.

"You can't handle it. You can't comprehend it." she said.

I sighed, letting her up.

I left.

When I got out Joe asked "well?"

"No luck, but she said I can't comprehend the truth."

"I'll try next." Cammie's mom said, heading in.

**Cammie's POV**

Next came in my mom, just great...

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"Why is it you all use the same line?" I asked, changing the subject.

"They all used it?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Interesting, but you won't change the subject that easily." she said.

I sighed, but planted a smirk on my face. "You won't get me to crack that easily."

I saw a proud smile cross over mom's face for a second.

"Cammie, if we know what happened then we can possibly help." Mom said.

I shot up. "Yeah! But what if you can't?! You don't realize what might happen to me!" I yelled.

"What might happen?" she asked, staying calm.

How can she stay calm at a time like this?

Even if she is a expert spy!

She sighed. "Should I just send Joe in?"

I nodded.

She left, probably telling him what I told her.

I sat back down, my hands formed fists.

I saw Joe enter, I casually sat down in the chair.

He walked in just like he did when he came late for coveops...

"What might happen to you?" he asked, still casually...

He's good...

I didn't answer.

"Not answering the questions?" he asked.

"It's better not to when you're interrogating me."

"Hm... fair enough. What if I tell you something that you might want to know?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked, in a bored tone.

He seemed amused by it.

"About your father. You can ask me anything about him."

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes, anything." Joe said.

"Fine, if I tell you what happened, then anytime I ask anything about him, you'll have to answer. Not just now, got it? That's the only way you'll get anything out of me." I said.

He sighed. "Fair enough."

"Oh and don't tell my mom what you did to make me tell, okay?" I asked.

He lightly laughed but nodded.

"Okay, I guess I should start with what the real traitor asked me. He asked what the code to get the alumni disk was." I said.

Joe was watching my eyes.

Watching if I was lying.

"So the interrogater I met is the traitor?" he asked.

I nodded.

"How did you escape the cage?" he asked.

I put the hand with the watch onto the table.

"Liz recently modified my watch. I used one of it's many new features. A lazer beam." I said.

"So... after that you found the secret passageway that had a loose stone in the wall?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"How long did it take you to find it?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Last time I checked, I was the one who was asking the questions. But... it might get you some extra credits." he said.

"I found it quickly, a matter of minutes."

"Good, I should expect that out of you. Is there anything else you might want to tell me?"

I shot up. "Oh! I over heard a conversation between the traitor and a guy who seems a bit too familir, but not familiar enough."

"Which was?"

"It pretty much meant that they really are the traitors and if I kept going through those secret pasaageways, I would have found where all their secrets are."

"Interesting... what weren't you going to tell your mother?" he asked.

"Well... I might die. It's kind of hard telling your own mom that..." I said.

"I see what you mean. Alright, that's good enough. Let's get out of here now." he said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We both came out the door.

"Well?" they all asked.

"I know the truth and who the real traitor is." Joe said.

Zach was the first to come to my side.

"I knew it wasn't you." he whispered.

I slipped my hand into his.

Joe and mom went to her office.

"So what was it like to be interrogated by Joe?" Bex asked.

"You could probably just ask Zach." I said.

"How did you know about that?" Zach asked.

I pointed to myself and said "spy."

I smirked.

He slipped his hand out of mine and around my waist.

I noticed him smirking at Josh.

Josh was glaring at him.

But back to bex's question...

Being interrogated by Joe...

He was different than usual...

Joe was actually... nice...

It seemed calming...

* * *

**Why did Joe seem nice when interrogating Cammie? Did he do it on purpose? Did he just do that to make her tell him? Or is there another reason? What'll happen next? What will Cammie ask Joe about her father? You're all lucky I made this one so long!!!!!!! I was thinking of stoping it when Joe came in, but I was nice :) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Zach's Soft Side!

CHAPTER 11

**Cammie's POV**

"So... are you going to answer me? What was it like?" Bex asked again.

I sighed.

"He was so harsh! It was unbelivable!" I complained. Making it seem weird.

"What? How dare he?!" Bex asked-yelled.

"Bex, it's okay." I said.

**Zach's POV**

There's something that I'm missing...

Something Cammie isn't telling us...

"IT IS NOT OKAY!" Bex yelled.

Cammie took a deep breathe and...

"IT IS OKAY SO JUST COOL DOWN!" Cammie yelled.

"Fine." Bex mumbled.

We all started laughing, even Bex after a few seconds.

"We all knew you couldn't be a traitor." Macey said.

"Yeah, we believed you all along." Liz said.

"Of course we did." Jonas said.

"Sure..." Cammie said, stretching it.

**Cammie's POV**

"You don't believe us?" Bex asked.

"Well... _someone _said something along the lines of 'Cammie, that's not going to work, it only makes me think that you really are a traitor.' So I still have my suspisons..." I said.

Grant wasn't even glancing at me after I said that.

"Who said that?" Jonas asked.

"Let's see... there are only two people that didn't say that they believed Cammie wasn't a traitor." Liz said.

"Zach and Grant." Macey said.

All heads turned to them.

I had a grin on my face when I looked at them.

They were now surrounded by everyone.

"Which one?" Bex asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Figure it out." I said.

"Let's see... I doubt Zach wouldn't trust her. I mean seriously. We all know he loves her." Liz said.

"That much is obvious, but they are perfect for each other." Macey said.

"So that leaves Grant..." Liz said.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Bex yelled.

He's in for it now...

Bex was about to pretty much kill Grant, but Macey, Liz and I had to hold her back.

"Geez.... why are girls always so moody?" he asked.

He did not just say that.

Macey, Liz and I all let go of Bex.

She punched Grant in the face, which sent him flying, then she kept beating him up for a while.

"Serves him right." I said.

I felt Zach put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I don't care if you _were_ moody." he said.

How cute...

"What do we have here? Does Zachary Goode actually have a soft side?" I asked, sounding amazingly sarcastic, followed by a giggle.

He smiled.

"Only for you." he said, making sure it was loud enough for Josh to hear.

I noticed Josh's hands were clenched into fists by his sides.

It's kind of amusing seeing your ex-boyfriend get jealous...

* * *

**What is going to happen next? What will Cammie/Zach/Bex/Grant/Liz/Jonas/Josh/Dee Dee/Dillon do next? Sorry it was so short and that I idn't update for a while, but I was sick for a while now and I mean really sick!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	12. Jealousy!

CHAPTER 12

**Cammie's POV**

Zach started whispering in my ear, knowing Josh wouldn't hear. "Cammie, looks like your like friend is jealous." he teased.

I elbowed him in the side.

Then slipped out of his grip.

I was now a few feet away from him.

"Gallagher girl..." Zach said.

"What? Is someone mad that he doesn't have Cammie in the palm of his hand?" Grant asked, mockingly.

But I guess Bex decided his punishment wasn't over.

She Flipped him into the ground and then twisted his arm behind his head.

That's alot like... when Zach and I were on the roof, in the last semester of my Sophmore roof...

When I almost threw him off the roof...

_Good_ times...

"Serves him right." Zach said, lightly laughing as he watched Grant in pain.

"How can you be laughing while your friend is in pain?!" Dillon asked.

"Easy." Zach said, shrugging.

"That makes me wonder how you treat _her_." Dillon said, pointing to Cammie.

Once Dillon said that, I noticed Josh's hands were even more in fists.

"You accusing him of treating Cammie badly?!" Bex asked/yelled.

"I'm not talking to you bitch! Do you treat her badly or what?" Dillon said, turning his attention back to Zach.

"Why would you be concerned?" Zach asked.

"So you do treat her badly! Do you really think she'll stay with you now that everyone knows how bad you treat her?! She'll probably just go to Josh." Dillon said.

I looked from Zach, to Dillon, to Josh and back to Zach.

Josh was just blinking with a shocked face.

"Dillon, that's not going to happen. Whoever said that Zach treats me bad? But then again..." I paused, for dramatic affect and to make Dillon anxious for the rest.

"Well?" Dillon asked.

"But then again... I never said he treats me well either." I said.

Josh looked furious at Zach now.

"So... which one is it?" Dee Dee asked.

"What I'm saying is that I'm a Gallagher girl, I can handle it if he treated me badly, plus... if I didn't like Zach, then we'd over, but we're not." I said, walking back to Zach's side. He bent down and kissed me quickly.

"I couldn't have said it any better." he said, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Whatever, what's the point in staying here if you two are going to be all lovey-dovey? Let's go dude!" Dillon said, pulling Josh with him, Dee Dee followed them.

"That guy's got some nerve thinking that Zach doesn't treat you well wasn't it Cammie?" Macey asked.

"Yeah, that's for sure." I said.

"Let's leave these two alone now, i'm sure they have stuff to do." Macey said, winking.

She made sure everyone left.

"She's _very_ useful." Zach said, leaning down and kissing me.

This time it was longer.

My arms found their way around his neck.

His arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I don't know how long we were kissing for, but we started hearing footsteps.

Next thing we knew, when we broke off, we saw Dillon, Josh and Dee Dee.

Crap...

Josh looked hurt, but Zach looked pleased by that.

"Sorry to interrupt." Josh said.

"Is that all you can say man?! Take her back by force if needed!" Dillon yelled at Josh.

"No, don't do that! Isn't it better that she's happy? Shouldn't you just be happy for her?" Dee Dee asked.

* * *

**What was Cammie/Zach/Josh/Dillon/DeeDee going to do? What will happen next? Sorry that it's short once again, but I couldn't think of anything. Plus I'm still sick. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. The Fight!

Chapter 13

**Cammie's POV**

"Like I keep telling you, take her back by force!" Dillon yelled.

"No, that's terrible." Dee Dee said.

"What would you know?" Dillon asked rudely. "Anyways, the only reason your not doing it is because your scared isn't it Josh?"

"I'm not scared." Josh stated.

"Then prove it!" Dillon yelled.

"Why would I have to prove anything to you?!" Josh yelled.

"Just what do you mean by that?!" Dillon yelled back.

That's when I glanced at Zach, he looked amused. He quickly caught my gaze and smirked, which caused me to roll my eyes, but that only made his smirk grow, just like always.

"Guys, just stop it already," I started, but Dillon interrupted.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Josh yelled.

"And who's going to make me?! You? Don't make me laugh!" Dillon yelled.

"Yeah, I am!"

"Ha! You and what army?!"

"I don't need one to beat you!" Josh yelled.

"Your going to pay for that!" Dillon yelled, and then he punched Josh in the side.

Which then made Josh punch Dillon in the face, causing a bloody nose.

Dillon then kicked Josh in the stomach, throwing him into the wall.

"Okay, stop it!" I said.

"What'd I tell you? Stay out of this bitch!" Dillon yelled.

I sighed, and then casually walked toward them, and then flipped them both on their backs.

"Behave." I commanded.

"Whoa! Cammie, you never cease to amaze me." Dee Dee said, as she stared at the boys on the ground with wide eyes.

"Bitch..." Dillon muttered.

I kicked him in his side.

He groaned.

I sighed and started walking away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Dillon yelled, as he got up.

"What do you want?" I asked, as i spun around to face him.

"You seem like more of a challenge than Josh here, let's see just how strong you are." Dillon challenged me.

I blinked for a few seconds, but then burst out in laughter.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked, still laughing.

I noticed Zach holding in his laugh.

If I were to go full force on Dillon, I'd probably kill him.

* * *

**Will Cammie kill Dillon? Is Josh okay? What will Zach do? Sorry it's so short... Review!!!!!!!!**


	14. The Fight Part II

Chapter 14

**Zach's POV**

This should be amusing to watch...

Cammie could easily kill him.

He deserves what she's going give him.

A trip to the hospital.

Dillon charged at Cammie, but she just slightly moved and tripped him.

"Wow... that was sad." she said mockingly.

"You bitch..." he muttered. "You're playing dirty. Guess you can't win without cheating."

"How is tripping you cheating?" she asked.

"Uh... whatever!" he yelled.

He got up and tried to punch Cammie, but she blocked it.

She sighed, grabbing his wrist and flipping him.

"This is boring." she said.

"BORING?!" Dillon asked, charging at Cammie again.

But before he could reach her, she kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" he yelled, falling to the floor.

"Zach, let's go, this is just useless." Cammie said.

"That's one word for him." I joked.

She just smiled, obviously agreeing.

We left and went for a walk around campus.

"That was just sad." I said.

"Yeah."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

But instead of continuing walking, she went in front of me, and kissed me.

It only lasted a little while though.

Both my arms were now wrapped around her waist.

We were soon kissing again.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" a voice roared from behind us.

But I ignored it.

"HEY!" it yelled.

I finally stopped, and we turned to see Dillon, Dee Dee and Jimmy.

"So sorry, didn't here you." I said, smirking.

"Move out of the way romeo!" Dillon yelled.

My eyes narrowed at him.

"Make me." I said.

* * *

**Whoa! Getting into a fight with Zach is such a bad idea! REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	15. Never Challenge Zach!

Chapter 15

**Cammie's POV**

This is bad.

Worse than bad!

Zach will definitely kill him!

Zach won't hold back!

He'll definitely do something!

"Fine! I will!" Dillon yelled, and then charged at Zach.

Zach just kicked him in the stomach, sending Dillon into the wall, which might I add wasn't too close, so you can guess how hard Zach kicked.

"And that's why you shouldn't challenge Zach." I said, stating the obvious to Dillon, but he appeared to be knocked out. "At least i went easy, but that's never the case for Zach."

I told Josh, Dee Dee and the unconscious Dillon.

Zach just chuckled softly.

"I wasn't even going full force." Zach said.

"Remind me not to get you mad." I said, seriously.

Zach seemed shocked at how serious I sounded.

"You idiot, I would never do that to you." Zach said, grabbing me and pulling me into his chest.

His arms were wrapped around me.

"Zach, I just..."

"Cammie, you better not be thinking that I would really do that to you." he said.

"I..."

"Never." he whispered.

"I... I'm so sorry." I mumbled.

"Should I even ask what happened?" I heard a voice from behind me.

Zach held on a little longer, "we'll finish this later." he whispered.

He finally let go, I turned around and saw Joe, holding back a laugh.

"No, you probably shouldn't." I said.

"I guess i should get him to a bed or something." Joe paused, and then looked at Josh and Dee Dee. "But I'll leave that to you two."

Joe walked past us, I heard him laugh quietly.

Only spies would be able to hear.

Josh and Dee Dee carried Dillon away.

Zach waited a moment before pulling me back to him, it's like we were never interrupted.

"Cammie, I only did that to shut him up, he was really pissing me off. I didn't even go full force, knowing you wouldn't want me to. I would only go full force to protect you." he said.

"Zach..."

His grip tightened around me.

I couldn't help it, tears fell down my face.

He just told me how much he loves me, no... I know that he loves me even more...

He knows there is no way to say or show how much he loves me.

This will do.

"Cammie, why would you be crying?" he asked, but then his face became angry. "You can't be thinking that I would really hurt you! You better not tell me that your scared of me now!"

"No, these tears... they're happy tears." I said, hugging him back.

He seemed to calm down a bit, but remember, I only said a bit.

"If only this moment could last forever." he said, but still seemed troubled by the thought of me being scared of him.

I nodded.

But we both sighed when we heard people coming.

We stopped hugging, but we were holding hands.

"Hey Cammie, about the retard being carried off by Dee Dee and Josh. I heard you knocked him out in a fit of rage, but you were actually trying to kill him. Is that true?" Tina asked.

"No Tina." I said.

"Ohh..." she sounded upset about that fact. "I sure would have."

She then walked off.

"You weren't going to kill him right?" I asked Zach.

"No." he hesitated to say.

"So you were." I said.

"No, but the thought did cross my mind." Zach said.

I laughed.

"Ms. Morgan! Mr. Goode!" Buckingham called. "To the Mistress' office right away!"

* * *

**What does Cammie's mom want them for? REVIEW!!!!!!**


	16. What's With Zach?

**CHAPTER 16**

**Cammie's POV**

Why would my mother need to see me?

And why would she need to see Zach as well?

And...

Was Zach telling the truth about only using full force to protect me?

I shuddered at the thought of him using full force on me.

"Cammie?" Zach asked.

"Huh?" I asked, as I watched him stare at me with a blank expression.

"You're still worried about me using my full force on you aren't you?!"

"No, that's not... that's not it at all."

"Liar!" he hissed, pinning me to the wall.

His face was now only an inch away from mine.

"Do you really think I would? I can't stand seeing you hurt, and yet you think that me of all people would hurt you."

"I... I don't!" I lied, but not well enough.

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not."

"Can't you just trust me?"

"As soon as you can trust me." I said, slipping out of his grip.

I swiftly headed to my mother's office. Zach followed closely, but what would await us?

I was just about to put my hand on the door knob to open it, but Zach's hand beat me there.

But when I looked to see his face, it was closer than I thought.

His other arm slipped around my waist, pulling me closer.

He briefly kissed me on the lips and then completely let me go, and opened the door.

We both entered, to see my mother at her desk and Joe leaning against a wall.

Zach and I sat on the couch before anyone spoke.

"Cammie, about the man who interrogated you... we figured out more about him and thought you should know." she said, but decided to add something else, "both of you."

I nodded slowly.

"The man's name is Daniel Rushdore. He worked for the FBI, but went missing years ago, the same time that your father went missing. But now Daniel is back and wants to get revenge on both Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys, but decided to start with the ones he thinks are weaker." once Joe said those words, he regretted saying them to me, so he quickly added, "but he doesn't realize how strong you really are."

"Nice save." Zach said.

I elbowed him, but when he turned to me, his face was blank again.

Why does he keep giving me that look?

IT'S WORSE THAN A SILENT TREATMENT!!!!!!!!

* * *

**What is Zach's problem? Will Cammie find out? Who is Daniel really? REVIEW!!!!!**


	17. Packing!

**CHAPTER 17**

**Cammie's POV**

Why is Zach doing this to me?

"There's one thing you need to understand, he was one of your father's partners. But now it's obvious he's a double agent. Now since his first try to get through didn't work, he'll try to think of a new one. We tracked him to nunavut, that's where you come in. We'll be sending you two, the best students, to find his exact location and find out his plans." Joe finished.

My... father's partner?

Daniel...

Is it his fault... that my father never came back?

"You have 15 minutes to get ready to leave, better get warm clothes, you might be there a while." Joe said, obviously amused.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be too hard." mom encouraged.

Zach and I headed out, and walked silently down a few halls.

But then Zach softly grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms.

"I know what you're thinking, and I will be here for you." Zach said.

"Huh?"

"You think that he is the reason your father never came back, but we don't know that... either way, i'll be here for you." he said.

"Then please stop with making me feel like horrible person."

"What?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

He slightly pushed away to see my face.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"How you look at me, it makes me feel... well, horrible. Words can't even explain the feeling." I said.

He pulled me into his chest, his arms wrapping around me. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

I just stood there, unable to move.

I felt him kiss the top of my head.

His grip tightened.

"I was just still in shock that you believe that I would do anything bad to you." he said.

I lied peacefully against Zach.

Zach kissed the top of my head.

"Down to ten minutes," Joe said as he passed.

I turned a bright pink.

"Well, I'll see you in a few minutes." he said, winking at me as he let go.

I headed to my room and he headed for his.

When I got there, the girls were all grinning at me.

I saw a suitcase already packed on my bed.

"You did not."

"We did." they all said.

**Zach's POV**

I made it to my room, the retard was still out cold.

Everyone stared at me when I looked at the retard who was on the bed, I grinned.

"Nice job dude." Grant laughed.

We gave each other a high five.

Dee Dee was here as well.

Jimmy and her were glaring at me.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up in a few..." I paused, laughing "hours."

Grant, Jonas and I started laughing.

Jimmy and Dee Dee continued glaring.

Suddenly knocking came on the door.

Grant opened it.

I caught sight of Cammie.

Then I saw Bex, Liz and Macey as well.

"Hey Grant." Bex said.

"Bex, what are you girls doing here?" he asked.

But why were they doing here?

"Seeing if Zach was already packed."

"No, he just got here... wait! How can girls pack so fast?" Grant asked, flabbergasted.

"They packed before I even got there." Cammie said.

"I guess you boys didn't think of that." Macey said, rolling her eyes.

"So? It won't take long, guys don't worry about that kind of things, unlike girls." Grant laughed.

"You shouldn't have said that." I said, sighing.

Dee Dee and Jimmy looked confused on why.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Bex yelled, and then punched Grant in the gut, smashing him into the wall, but he half defended himself.

"Calm down." Cammie said, putting her hand on Bex's shoulder.

"Fine." she muttered.

"Just hurry up." Macey complained.

* * *

**What will happen next? REVIEW!!!!!**


	18. The Teddy Bear!

**CHAPTER 18**

**Zach's POV**

Wow, Macey was sure being annoying.

Seeing her freak out even more would definitely be fun.............

I went to Jonas' closet when he was talking Liz.

Macey was watching me.

Cammie went and sat on my bed.

I pulled out Jonas' stuffed teddy bear, which I'm not supposed to know about, he thinks he hid it.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Macey asked, pointing at the bear.

"Mr. Cuddles." I said.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU PACKING THAT FOR?!" Macey practically yelled.

"I have to have Mr. Cuddles with me." I said, managing to keep a straight face.

Jonas finally noticed.

"MR. CUDDLES!!!!!!!!!"

"Jonas?" everyone asked, except me.

"Here Jonas, here's your bear." I said, and then tossed it to Jonas.

"that's your bear?" Cammie asked, but... she was smiling at Jonas.

He nodded, completely embarrassed.

She got up and went over to him.

"It's sooooo cute!" she exclaimed.

What?

So Cammie... likes stuffed animals?

Interesting...

"Yeah, it is!" Liz exclaimed, going over to Jonas.

"Lemme see!" Bex exclaimed.

Jonas was surrounded by those three now.

Macey was glaring at me.

"And you pretended to be packing that?!" Macey asked/yelled.

I shruged.

She stormed out.

I actually packed while the rest of the girls were around Jonas.

Cammie didn't even glance at me.

She was so absorbed by that bear, or...

NO, I couldn't be right....

She couldn't... be absorbed in Jonas...

She couldn't... like him...

Right?

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!! Who liked my twist?!**


	19. What's Wrong?

**CHAPTER 19**

**Zach's POV**

"You girls really like it?" Jonas asked, turning all red.

"Of course... it's so cute." Cammie said, staring at him.

Did she mean... he is so cute?

"Cammie, we should get going." I said, not showing how annoyed I was.

She looked at me for a second, looking kind of... sad.

She sighed, "Fine..."

Cammie then got her luggage and walked to the door, then stopped. "Bye girls, bye Grant, bye Jonas..." her eyes lingered on Jonas for a second too long.

We left and went to meet Joe at the school entrance.

We went into a limo and just sat there until we got to the airport.

**Cammie's POV**

The drive to the airport was quiet, something must be bothering Zach.

But what?

**Zach's POV**

Cammie sure is clueless about me being mad.

Anyways, we soon got onto our plane.

We were in first class.

We were the only ones in first class.

I doubt many people are going to Nunavut

The plane took off and we were both quiet for 20 minutes before Cammie said anything.

"Zach, what is with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No." I lied.

"Zach. What did I do?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She groaned.

"Zach, look at me." she said, and just to act normal, I had to.

But once I did, I felt her lips on mine, and she had her hands on my shoulders to make sure she didn't fall or anything.

Her lips tasted like... strawberries.

I slipped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Her arms slipped from my shoulders and went around my neck.

Cammie's lips were so soft, but she could go so deep.

She was in my lap now.

I could she her starting to blush from all the kissing, but I wasn't planning on stopping, and it didn't look like she was either.

Her hands started tangling in my hair.

I heard her moan.

The taste of her lips was so delicious...

It just made me kiss her more.

And so I did.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!! Wouldn't you want to be Cammie right now? I WOULD!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Perverted!

**CHAPTER 20**

**Cammie's POV**

I was only intending to kiss him a bit, and taunt him, but once I started kissing him, I just couldn't pull away.

He is sooooooo irresistable.

I felt him pull me even closer.

I watched as he push the arm rest of my seat up, and he pushed me down, and was on top of me, still kissing me like crazy.

He was kissing me, but I felt one of his hand start creeping up my skirt, but I had no urge to push him away, or to even try to stop him at all.

His hand was just a bit below my underwear.

But then I felt his other, hand, it started going up the back of my shirt.

I caught the sight of a flight attendants face before she walked away, she looked like...............

O.O

Zach stopped kissing me, but only to move to my neck and collar bone, he started kissing there.

I moaned.

Zach POV

Why can't I seem to control myself?

First I put my hand up her skirt.

Now I have my other hand up the back of her shirt.

I'm also kissing her neck and collarbone.

But I'm also getting the urge to unbutton her shirt.

I have to resist that urge, no matter what.

No matter what...

No matter...

Cammie's POV

Zach took his hand out from my skirt, but then he unbuttoned the first button of my shirt.

I was internally panicing.

He unbuttoned another button.

I moaned.

Will he stop?

I don't think he wants to.

Do I want him to stop?

I................... doubt it.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Little perverted, I know, but I was lost for ideas. REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	21. Camera!

**CHAPTER 20**

**Cammie's POV**

I know it's weird that I wouldn't want him to stop.

I mean, he is taking my shirt off and everything, but I... just dunno, I want him to.

But I don't know why.

He stopped after unbuttoning the third button, "I... Cammie... I'm so sorry. I just..."

"Zach? Why did you do it?"

"I can't resist you." he said, and kissed me hard on the lips.

I broke off, "then why did you stop?" and I couldn't keep the depressed tone out of my voice.

"You... want me to continue?"

"I don't know why, but I do."

"That makes no sense! Why would you want me to!?"

"I don't know."

My eyes finally left Zach and saw a camera.

Of course there's a camera in first class!!!!!!!

0.0

"What's wrong?" Zach asked.

I pointed to the camera.

Zach looked, but then he looked at me, looking like...

-_-

"Damn it..." he muttered.

I only know realized that my shirt was still partly unbuttoned, and the camera was staring at me.

I quickly turned away from it's view and buttoned up my shirt.

"Those creepers..." I on the next chap to it right now

"So you think the guys who are watching through the camera are creepers, but not me? I'm the one who was trying to take your shirt off."

"You're not a creeper." I said plainly.

His eye twitched, "how?"

"Um... cuz?"

He sighed, "right, anyways, I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when we get there."

He dozed right off.

Well, he doesn't seem upset about anything anymore.

I looked over at him, and saw his face.

The most beautiful face I've ever seen.

I cuddled close to him, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

How was it? Great right? I knew it!!!!!! lol. now be nice and hit the nice green review button!!!!! :P


	22. Bathroom!

Chapter 22

**Cammie's POV**

I fell asleep right against Zach's chest.

I was starting to wake up though, and when I did, Zach was nowhere to be seen.

I blinked, and got up.

Alone.

Completely alone.

Oh, he could be in the bathroom.

I knocked and got no answer.

"Zach?" I asked.

No answer.

Okay, he's actually gone.

I ran to the door leading to Second Class.

I opened it and ran in before looking.

Smashes into something, smashing forward, but there's no hard landing.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Zach.

"Comfy?" he asked, smirking.

"Z-Z-Z-Zach!"

"Yep, that's my name." he said, his smirk widening, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Zach! Let me up!"

"What fun would that be?" He asked, innocently, and let me tell you, HE IS SO NOT!

"Z-ZACH!" I yelled in his ear.

"Ow, you trying to make me deaf?"

Then Zach started kissing my neck.

I froze.

After a few minutes, I moaned.

Zach suddenly stopped, pulling me to my feet and then pulled me into the bathroom.

He had me right against the wall.

He then continued kissing me on the neck and also went down to the collarbone too!

Zach soon put the seat of the toilet down, and pushed on it.

He continued kissing me like this, and also had his hand creeping up my skirt.

I moaned.

Suddenly I felt the plane start to dive as I got smashed up against a wall, and guess what.

Zach was smashed against me.

* * *

**... not much to say, except.................................. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Sudden Fear!

Chapter 23

**Cammie's POV**

Zach immediately got off me, probably not wanting to hurt me by squishing me. He opened the bathroom door slightly and what do you know, there were two people with guns out there.

"Damn..." he muttered.

"You ready?" I asked, getting up.

"Cammie..." Zach breathed.

"Did you honestly think that I'd let you have all the fun?" I asked.

"Be careful." he said, and then crept out the door and hit one of the guys in the back of the neck, breaking it. While he did that I kicked the legs of the others guy from underneath him. He tumbled to the floor, and I smiled innocently at him as I kicked him in... where it hurts guys. Then I watched as he was in pain, I looked around.

"Are there really only two guys?" I asked.

"Seems like it." Zach said, but then I felt a large pain in my leg, like something stabbed me. I looked down and the guy that I knocked onto the floor stabbed a knife in my leg. I quickly got away from him, but winced a lot. It was bleeding too much.

Then I saw Zach go at the guy who stabbed me, the guy was up at this point. Zach punched him in the gut, kicked in the nuts and hit his neck, breaking his neck. The guy would be knocked out for awhile.

Zach was at my side in a second, he was tense.

"Cammie..." he breathed. I bit my lip as I felt the pain worsen.

"Damn..." Zach muttered, and then ran into first class and back with something in his hand. It was a cloth, he wrapped it around my wound. "This will have to do for now..." He lightly pulled me onto one of the seats, I winced. "just stay here." He was about to go back to first class, but I had to add something in.

"Where do you think I'm going to go?" I asked.

He looked back at me, his eyes serious, and then he went to first class. When he did, I saw someone come from third class into second class. It was a guy with a gun (big shocker) and he was smirking at me.

"Crap..." I muttered.

He loaded his gun and just as he was about to shoot me, Zach came through the first class door and saw the guy. I watched as Zach eyes narrowed at the guy, and he lunged at the guy, knocking him onto the ground, and Zach punched the guy right in the nose. It started to bleed. Then Zach took the gun and put it to the guy's head.

"You're going to regret trying to kill Cammie." he said, and there was something in his voice that made him sound dangerous.

I suddenly felt slightly scared........

Of Zach............

* * *

**What do you think of the story? Should Cammie be scared of Zach? Yes? No? He does seem dangerous to me at this point, but then again, I did make the story. I keep to babbling, sorry!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	24. Fear or Love?

Chapter 24

**Cammie's POV**

Zach was about to shoot the guy, and he really would shoot him, that's the part that scared me. Zach is more dangerous than I thought he was...

Zach shot the guy and I was shaking slightly.

He turned to look at me, his eyes immediately softened when he saw how scared I was. He got up and came over to me, sitting next to me.

"It's alright now." he whispered, but I couldn't even speak, no, not a word! "Cammie..."

"Thanks Zach." I finally said, acting through my fear.

He smiled a small almost sad smile, "anything for you."

"Well then, help me back to first class already." I said, using such a joking tone in my voice, forcing him to chuckle slightly.

"Come on then." Zach said, and then to my surprise, he picked me up in his arms and carried me to first class.

He sat me down in my seat and then sat next to me.

"This is one heck of a day." he said, glancing out the window.

"Yeah, and..." I started but got interrupted.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he snarled.

"Huh?" I asked but he just pointed at the window. I looked out it and saw a man in black on the plane wing. "Ugh! Jeez, can't these guys give us a rest for once?"

"Apparently not..." he said and pulled out the gun he still had. I sighed, but before he shot through the window he moved me a few rows down.

Then he shot the glass and then the guys.

I watched with no emotion showing.

Zach wouldn't be able to see my fear........

Of him.....

Zach looked at me and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"You're scared of me." he said, walking over to me.

"No..." I said, but maybe a bit too quiet.

"Damn it..." he muttered, looking me in the eyes.

"Zachy, don't be like that." I whined.

"Cammie, if you really love me then you wouldn't be afraid of me." he said flatly.

"So now you're accusing me of not loving you?" I asked, hurt leaking out of my voice.

"Cammie..." he sighed, obviously noticing the tone of my voice, and obviously not liking it.

"Well?" I asked, hiding all emotion from my voice.

"Yes Cammie, I'm accusing you of not loving me." he said coldly.

"I see..." my voice turned out to be nothing more than a whisper, Zach caught this right away and put his hand on mine.

"Tell me just how much you love me, if you really do." Zach said, watching me closely.

What should I say?

How should I say it?

Will he believe me?

Do I REALLY love him?

REALLY?

**Does she? Will he believe her? How will she say it? These are the questions that haunt you. Lol, just kidding :P**


	25. Guns and Hugs!

Chapter 25

**Cammie's POV**

I do love him, I'm positive of that.

He frowned at me.

"That's what I thought." he said, turning away from me.

"Zach..."

"Maybe I should have let you die." he said coldly and then left, he went to second class. Leaving me there alone.

I got up for a split second, forgetting about my injury, then I crumbled to the floor with pain. I clutched my leg where I got stabbed.

_Toughen up!_ A voice in my head said.

But it hurts...

_How much do you think you're hurting Zach!?_

Yeah, but he didn't even give me a chance to say anything!

_He did! Go apologize! Tell him your feelings!_

I-I can't!

_You have to!_

I--

Just then I heard a gun shot.

My eyes widened.

ZACH!

My eyes went to the ground, I saw his gun lying there, he must have dropped it. I picked it up and ran to the door, ignoring the pain.

I opened it and saw Zach's shoulder bleeding.

There was a man 5 feet away from Zach, his gun still aimed at Zach.

No one seemed to see me yet, odd, but they didn't, I guess I really am a chameleon. I aimed Zach's gun at the man and shot.

Both Zach's and the man's heads turned to me.

"RUN!" Zach yelled.

But I stood my ground.

The guy aimed at me and shot.

It hit my upper arm, that started bleeding like nuts.

I winced and slid down the wall, falling in unconsciousness.

When I woke up I felt so much pain it was unbelievable. I wasn't on the plane anymore, but on a bed, shivering.

I looked around the room.

A black ceiling, dark blue walls, a dark gray carpet. There was a bed beside me and Zach was lying on it, asleep.

He was shirtless and had taken care of his shoulder.

I struggled to get up but succeeded, limping over to Zach's bed. I knelt beside his bed, watching him sleep, but he didn't seem to be sleeping peacefully.

He was tossing and turning.

I got up and limped out of the room, finding a small living room. I stared out the bay window. All I saw was a lot of ice.

We must already be in Nunavut.

I sat on a chair, continuing to look outside.

I don't know how much time passed (really bad for a spy) but I heard rushed footsteps from the other room.

The only reasonable thing was Zach... he was coming, that's all.

He probably hates me now though...

He sat right next to me.

"Are you... alright?" he asked.

"Yes..." I said quietly, trying to find anything in his voice.

"Good..." he mumbled.

I only noticed then that he was even more injured than before I collapsed on the plane. His shoulder was the only part I knew about but then I saw he had a large and deep cut along his forearm. One of those large bandages that goes around someone's wrist was around his.

"Oh and just for the record..." I started, and then he looked at me. "I _do_ love you, even if you don't believe me." I got up and walked to another room, which I found out was the kitchen.

I was just ignoring the pain this whole time.

I heard Zach come in and felt him grab my wrist, pull me into his arms and hug me. "I believe you." he said.

Only then (don't ask how I didn't realize it sooner) did I realize I was now in a tank top and a heavy sweater, a pair of jeans and black knee high socks.

Does that mean...?

Zach...

In a perverted way... or a non-perverted way?

**Which did he do it in? Perverted? (you have to remember that he was perverting her before) Non-perverted? REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Bye!!!!**


	26. Opening of Wounds!

Chapter 26

**Cammie's POV**

He... I... uh...

"Z-Zach... did you... uh..." I stammered.

"Did I change your clothes for you?" he asked.

I nodded quickly.

"yeah."

"D-d-did you uh... do it..." I trailed off.

"Pervertedly?" he asked.

I nodded quickly again.

He just smirked.

EW! He's such a pervert! I pushed away from him, "EW!" I stumbled over my bad foot and fell backwards, wincing slightly. Zach was kneeling beside me in a second.

"Are you alright?"

"F-fine. I'm fine." I said. He didn't believe me one bit, heck, I didn't believe me one bit. I felt Zach pick me up, bridal style.

I also noticed that it was putting strain on him. Both his arms were badly wounded.

"Let me go."

He ignored me and started carrying me back to our room. I saw him wince slightly at certain times.

"Put me down!" I cried.

He ignored me once again. He walked into the room and put me down on my bed. I saw his shoulder wound opened up again.

"Z-Zach!" my voice was petrified.

"Don't worry." he said.

I watched as it bled. I leaned against Zach's chest (one of the only part he wasn't injured). "Zach, stop doing this, go tend to your wound." My hands were pressed against his warm chest. How can he not be cold not wearing a shirt in Nunavut?

He sighed, "fine... just, stay here and don't move, don't do anything that could make your wounds hurt."

Oh, they were already hurting like hell.

"Okay." I said. He went out and to a bathroom. I put my hand on my upper arm where the man from the airplane shot me.

Just from my touch, it started hurting more. I looked and it was bleeding slightly. I looked at the door, seeing if Zach was coming back. I don't want to know what he'd be like if he saw me in this much pain. I fell onto my side (the opposite side of my wound).

My breathing wasn't normal, it was quicker and heavier.

I suddenly heard footsteps, no! Zach can't be coming back already! He'll see me in this much pain! I heard the footsteps come closer.

"Cammie..." he breathed, and I felt him lightly grab my arm as if to turn me over.

I winced.

He immediately let me go.

I listened to his breathing, but then heard him start walking around the bed. Then I saw him coming into view. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

I knelt beside the bed, looking at my reopened wound.

"Cammie..."

"I didn't do anything..." I whispered.

"That gun shot... hit right on. No wonder it reopened, I know you didn't do anything. But we have to tend to it." Zach said.

"You are NOT picking me up again." I said forcefully.

"Cammie, stop being difficult, we have to get you to the bathroom, where all the medical things are." Zach said, I felt him sliding his arms under me, about to pick me up.

"I'll walk!" I yelled.

"Cammie..."

"Don't pick me up!"

He sighed and withdrew his arms. I got off of my side and stood up, ignoring the pain in my leg. I started to walk, but then I felt Zach's one arm around my waist, supporting me, and the other free in case I start to fall. Which I didn't.

**No more ideas, sorry. I got one idea from Kezz dog!!!! BYE!!!!!**


	27. AUTHOR'S NOTE

***** AUTHOR'S NOTE *****

I am terribly sorry for the delay on all of my fan fiction stories, but since it's near the end of school (THANK GOD FOR THAT!) I've been awfully busy.

When it's summer I promise I'll update more often. I won't be able to update any of the stories until after June 30th, that's probably the earliest.

I'm sorry for the delay, but it will soon be over.

_**cammieXzach9900**_


	28. Zach's Just That 'Good'

Chapter 27

**Zach's POV**

Cammie was definitely pushing herself too hard. I already finished tending to her wounds (again), and told her to rest some more, but she argued with me.

"Cam, you need rest."

"I'm fine." She argued.

"Sleep. Now."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

She wasn't going to give up, but neither was I. She was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. I was sitting on my bed, staring at her.

"Zach, tell me something, do you think they'll find us here?"

"It's possible." I shrugged.

"When do you think we'll be able to get on with our mission?" She asked.

"When we can walk without reopening our wounds." I said flatly.

**Cammie's POV**

2 days went by before I was good enough to walk around without pain (or at least much). Zach was in bed at the moment, asleep, so I snuck out of the room and went to the kitchen.

I made myself some toast, and Zach came in, probably heard the toaster from his room. He is a spy after all.

"You're up?"

"Yeah, and ready to finally get down to business." I said, taking a bite of my toast.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." I said, "But how will we find his exact location?"

"Gallagher girl, how many people do you think live here?"

"Good point." I laughed.

"It really won't be all that hard." He said.

"I suppose you're right." I sighed.

"And besides, I've already found him. Probably."

"Where?" I asked, shocked.

He pointed at the window, and I looked through it. There was a small house in the distance.

"Oh."

**Typical Zach. Well, school's over for now, so I'll be updating when I'm not writing my own stories (original).**

**But that will be often!**

**:D**


	29. Blueprints!

Chapter 28

**Cammie's POV**

The next day, Zach and I headed out of the house, going to investigate the small house we saw.

"I got a call from Solomon, all we have to do is knock him out and then Solomon will come and take him to headquarters for interrogating." Zach said when we were fifty feet away from the small house.

"Okay." I said.

When we got close, I looked through the window.

"He's looking at something on his desk." I whispered.

"Let's go." Zach said, breaking the door down. He ran in and I followed.

Daniel spun around, "You." He hissed and took out a gun.

But so did Zach.

They were both pointing them at each other.

"You won't really shoot." Daniel snickered.

"Wanna bet?" Zach shot.

Daniel dodged and shot at Zach, who dodged.

Then Daniel shot at me four times, and I dodged the first three but the last one grazed my arm.

"Cam!"

"I'm fine." I was on the ground and I jumped up.

Zach shot at Daniel, hitting twice out of three times.

I looked around the room and found a hard cover book (Harry potter and the half-blood prince, just in case you were wondering). It's a deadly weapon in the hands of a Gallagher Girl.

Daniel wasn't facing me anymore, he was focusing on Zach, they were shooting each other down. I snuck up behind Daniel and smacked the book against his head numerous times.

"That's one way to do it..." Zach was obviously holding in his laughter.

I dropped the book on his head and sighed, looking at the unconscious traitor.

"We're done here. Be a good boy and call Joe, I'm tired." I sighed again, and Zach pulled his cell out. I went over to Daniel's desk and looked at what he was looking at.

It was a blueprint to a large weapon, I gasped loudly.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Just finish up with Joe." I said.

Daniel was awake again, but tied to a chair.

I showed Zach the blueprint already and then stuffed it in my backpack that I brought. Later (much later, it took several hours), Joe came and knocked Daniel out again, and took him into a large truck.

"Come on, let's get you guys home, I've already got your suitcases." Joe said.

"Wait, you need to see something." I said, pulling the blueprint out, I showed it to him.

"This is not good..." He muttered. "I'll show Rachel this when we get back to Gallagher Academy."

Joe dropped Daniel off at headquarters and then got us to Gallagher Academy, which by the way, took a REALLY long time.

But then my mom greeted us, and Joe gave her the blueprint.

My friends ran at me and Zach, hugging us. Josh, DeeDee and Dillon stood in the Grand Hall and stared at us.

"Well, I'll see you next semester, Cam." DeeDee said.

"I hope I don't." Dillon muttered.

"Behave." Josh muttered, not thinking that I'd hear. Which I did.

"It's the end of semester..." I mumbled, looking at Zach.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll see each other soon enough." He smirked his _I-know-something-you-don't_ smirk.

And with that, he and the rest of the Blackthorne boys were forced to leave.

DeeDee went to her house, and soon even the Gallagher Girls were leaving, including my friends. Soon, the only ones left were me, my mom, and Joe.

"Cam, this break, you'll be staying with Joe." My mom said.

"Why?" I asked. "No offense, Mr. Solomon." I added as an afterthought.

"You're not exactly safe right now, and I have to work with a few other agents in interrogating Daniel and figuring out this blueprint." Mom said, and kissed me on the top of my head. "Don't worry."

"Okay." I mumbled, and she left.

I had to leave with Joe and he led me to his safe house, which by the way, I didn't even know about until now.

Wow, Joe Solomon actually lives somewhere.

**That's it folks! There will be a sequel though. WOW! I actually finished another fanfic! Yay for me!**

**I'll post an author's note on this story once I know what the sequel is going to be called and when I'll start.**

**Bye for now!**


	30. SEQUEL

**I finally posted the sequel! I know it's been a SUPER long time. The truth is that I kind of forgot I promised you guys a sequel. Someone reminded me about it before, but then I forgot again. I just remembered for the second time a month or two ago. At that time I had no idea for the story and whatnot, so I didn't post anything.**

**After a lot of thought, I finally got a basis for the story. Kind of. Well, we'll see where it takes us I guess. I don't know if it'll be any good.**

**The sequel is called: Ever Changing Spies.**

**I hope you guys all like it! :D**


End file.
